


This Chapter We Share

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Boy Love, First Time, Fluff, HBP, Half-Blood Prince AU, Hand Jobs, Humor, I don't think of him as being that age when I write him though, M/M, Oops ok a lot o angstishness, Room of Requirement, Sexy Times, Smut, Spoilers, Time Travel, Underage because Harry is in 6th year, adult!Snape, and apparently word creation, and humour too for Canadians, bit o angst, boy slash, dont expect deep and meaningful folks, snarry, teen!snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds himself conversing with the Half Blood Prince, who he eventually finds out is the teenage Snape. The news is startling, but not as startling as the feelings Harry has started to have towards his new friend.</p><p>This story was inspired by  "Between the Lines" by Dementor Delta.  I liked the idea that the Half Blood Prince's book can be used much like Tom Riddle's diary (but not) and wanted to put my own spin on the concept (don't worry: Dementor Delta is cool with this) I know it resembles Dementor Delta's story a lot at the beginning, but in later chapters it's different!</p><p>Changed the title! Like it a whole lot better now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in bed reading the scribbled notes of the Prince's book. It was late, or perhaps early now, as the night sky was just starting to lighten. Harry loved Saturday nights for this very reason; he could peruse the Prince's book to his hearts content without Hermione making snide comments about the potential danger the book could put Harry in, or Ron's questioning looks at his mate who suddenly seemed to be obsessing over school work (and potions work at that). Harry took out his quill. He had, so far, been only the reader; the audience to the Prince's thoughts. He had originally felt that writing anything of his own down would be disrespectful somehow. His views had changed however. He had turned the page and come across a part of the book that the Prince's tidy scrawl had not covered. It is a strange magic that blank pages have that make muggles and wizards alike feel the need to fill them. Harry felt the natural pull immediately and thus found himself carefully writing his first name. He was about to start on his last when something caught his eye. Words were forming under the one he had written in the same scrawl that Harry had come to know so well.

"How did you get this book?", the words demanded.

Harry sat, stunned, staring at the words still drying on the page before him. This situation seemed all too familiar to him. The last time he had written to someone in a book things had not turned out very well. Still. It wouldn't hurt to answer...would it?

After a few more moments of inner turmoil, Harry hesitantly placed his quill to the page.

"I borrowed it from the school. It's a used copy. Who are you?"

The reply came back immediately.

"I am the Half Blood Prince. Obviously."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wrong question. I mean how are we doing this? Speaking to each other?"

"It's an experimental magic I created myself." 

Harry could practically hear the smugness oozing through the pages. Well no need to guess any more as to what house the Prince was in.

"You're a Slytherin aren't you?"

"I will not deny something of which I am proud of. It's better than being a Gryffindor."

"Oh really? You're going to love what house I'm in then."

"No."

Harry smiled. 

"Yup."

"No. Please no."

"You betcha."

"Don't tell me an obnoxious fucking Gryffindor is using my bloody textbook!"

"As said obnoxious Gryffindor, I cannot tell a lie."

Harry's smile widened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou everyone for all the positive feedback (and patience)! As I've said in the comments, I'm travelling right now and writing is not easy on my phone so I am going to be slow posting chapters, but it is really nice to see that people are entertained!

As the days went by, Harry became more and more restless. The Prince had not responded to Harry's last remark leading him to believe that the Slytherin was probably having a good sulk. No fun at all in Harry's opinion, so he found himself writing a question one evening that he had been curious about for quite some time.

"What year is it in your time?"

The book was fairly old, he was clearly talking with someone from the past...someone who might have known his parents perhaps?

"Why?"

Harry sighed. Honestly. You just couldn't have a normal conversation with this guy.

"I'm just curious. Aren't you curious about me?"

"Believe it or not, Gryffindors are not people I tend to be curious about." Came the reply. But a few moments later, the Prince wrote down a date.

Harry became excited. His parents had been at the school during that time. To be fair to his Slytherin correspondent, Harry gave him the current date in response.

"Really? That far into the future? In your time I'm...I'm...well I'm old enough to be headmaster at this school for Merlin's sake!"

"What's your name?"

Maybe if he caught the Prince off guard he would say?

"I already told you: the Half Blood Prince."

Well it was long shot.

"No I mean your real name! Come on! You know mine!"

"Yes, but I didn't ask for it, you just gave it to me."

Harry could tell the Prince was enjoying himself entirely too much.

"If you tell me your name I'll let you ask me a question about myself."

"Don't try to fool me! Your proposition has no indication that you will answer what I ask! Are you sure you aren't in Slytherin?"

Harry sighed. Why did everyone think he was a Slytherin?

"I'm not!" Was his immediate reply. Then he got an idea. "How about I tell you something that very few people know about my sorting experience, if you tell me your name."

The Prince took his time answering.

"Fine, but you go first and, if I think it's intriguing enough, I'll tell you."

Harry worried his bottom lip, thinking things over.

"Ok. The sorting hat originally wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I asked it not to."

"You asked it? I didn't know you could do that."

"I know, but sometimes I wonder if it was right. That I should have been put in your house.."

Harry thought back to his second year, shuddering at the memory of how people had treated him when they found out he knew parseltongue. But that was a trait Voldemort had given him by accident, Dumbledore had said, and it was probably those traits that had made the hat want to put him in Slytherin. Coming out of his reverie, he scribbled on the parchment again.

"So...was that acceptable enough for you?"

"I suppose so."

Harry rolled his eyes (he'd been doing that a lot lately) and mentally patted himself on the back. He didn't know for sure, but he was fairly certain that the Slytherin was only opening himself up to him because of the Sorting Hat's original opinion of him.

"My name," the words were written slowly, deliberately, "is Severus."

Harry's jaw dropped, his heart stopped, various other parts of his body did things ending in "opped".

"No." He said aloud. "No."

He knew of only one Severus. And suddenly the voice he had used to read the Prince's responses changed to his Potions Professor's and it fit. The sarcastic tones and sharp wit; who else would it have been. He was talking to the teenage version of one of the people he hated the most. The weird part was, he didn't hate this younger version of him. 

"Hello Severus," he wrote. 

"Hello Harry"

One thing was for certain: Harry was definitely NOT going to ask about his parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry never thought he would have a conversation, with Severus Snape of all people, about relationships, but one day he found himself in that exact situation. I suppose considering Severus was (or at least THIS Severus was) Harry's age, it made it a bit less (or perhaps a bit more...) strange. A lot less strange than that last sentence anyway. 

"Oh god I wish they'd stop." 

That was the sentence he wrote that started the odd occurrence.

"You're going to have to give me a bit more to work with", came the sarcastic reply.

"My friend, Ron, has this girlfriend, Lavender, and for the life of me I cannot understand how they have not suffocated each other with all the snogging they've been doing. I swear I haven't seen them come up for air in an unnaturally long time."

"I've been having the same thoughts about a couple over here. One of my friends, Lucius, seems to have developed a rather carnal relationship with a girl named Narcissa."

Harry shuddered at the thought before writing. 

"I honestly don't know what the fuss is about. I've kissed a girl and I just found it uncomfortable. Although, she was crying the whole time."

"Really? You're that bad?"

"Oh shut up! It wasn't because of- look, it's too complicated to explain." As an afterthought he added, "Have you had any experience in that area?"

A hesitation before Severus replied, "Kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'? You've either snogged or you haven't mate."

Harry was curious now.

"I mean I have 'snogged'...just not with a girl."

Harry's eyes widened at the words on the page. He sat back, stunned. He could not believe that Severus was opening up to him like this but, to this Severus, it would seem like he was opening up to a complete stranger. Perhaps the sense of anonymity provided some courage to this usually private Slytherin?  
Harry's thoughts drifted towards himself. He hadn't really given his sexuality much thought. It sounded odd now that he thought about it, but something about having a raving lunatic trying to kill him every year had pushed that line of thought to the back burner. He knew he felt that no one had the right to care about anyone's sexuality but there own, but it had been hard growing up with the Dursley's close-mindedness. Homosexuality might as well have been as magical as the wizarding world considering how much they despised it. Perhaps it was. 

Harry became aware of words being formed on the page in front of him and he looked down.

"Harry? Are you still there?"

Oh god! Severus had opened up to him and he hadn't even responded! He could practically hear the hurt in the Slytherin's voice.

"I'm sorry Sev, I didn't mean just girls when I asked if you had experience snogging anyone. I draw the line at the Giant Squid though, that's just getting too weird for me."

Severus must have been relieved by his response because his reply came with his usual quick wit.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin to look for it's mouth."

Harry laughed. After a couple of moments, Severus's words continued to travel over page. 

"You, out of all the people I know, were the one I was sure wouldn't judge me for who I am. Thank you Harry. You are a true friend."

Harry felt his face grow hot and his heart swell. Not a stranger then. A friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat, lost in thought, absentmindedly poking at his cooling breakfast. Once again he found the subject of his thoughts to be Severus. Their friendship had only strengthened as the weeks went by. Speaking of Severus, he became aware of his present day potions professor (or I guess he would be the DADA teacher this year) making his way from the staff table, no doubt getting ready to teach his first class. As he walked by, their eyes met and he sneered at Harry before exiting the great hall. It was confusing because it seemed like the closer Severus and Harry became, the more hostile his relationship was with the present day Snape. Just the other day he had gotten detention for breathing too loudly during class. It was difficult for him to think of the two as one in the sa-

"Oi! Harry!

Harry felt a thwack to the back of his head, disrupting his wandering thoughts. He turned to look at the culprit. A pair of mischievous blue eyes glinting under shocking red hair met his gaze.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Ron blew the offending fringe of hair out of his eyes and shook his head. 

"Honestly it's like talking to a brick wall. You're not brooding about Malfoy again are you? Honestly mate, let it go."

Harry shook his head. There was no point in trying to tell them, again, how suspicious Malfoy was acting. Why he seemed to always be in the Room of...the Room of Requirement. A thought had come to him.

"I still think he's up to something." Harry said, thinking quickly. He turned to Hermione. "Do you think there is a way to meet with someone from the past in the Room of Requirement?"

She scrunched up her face, thinking seriously. After awhile she replied, "Time is a very delicate thing to play around with Harry."

He tried not to let his disappointment show, but then she continued.

"However I do believe it could work. Why? What are you thinking?"

"Well," Harry was grasping at straws here. "What if Malfoy is trying to talk with Tom Riddle as a student? What if somehow -"

"Oh Harry no! Malfoy would be severely disrupting time if he tried something like that! The people involved in the meeting would have to be very careful to not mention anything of significance that was happening in their time. In fact, if the two individuals meeting were to know each other later on in their lifetimes, it would probably be best if they met invisibly. Or at least the one from the future would. Malfoy. He would have to be the most careful. Honestly there is really no point in meeting with someone from the past because you'd just be talking about absolutely nothing and constantly worrying about slipping up and saying something, which is probably why not many witches or wizards do it in the first place."

She stopped abruptly, seeming to become aware that she had rambled on for quite some time. Harry and Ron were gaping at her, reminding her of two pet goldfish she had had as a child. She cleared her throat.

"Anyway. No Harry, Malfoy could not be meeting with Riddle."

Harry nodded, pretending to be disappointed. As they left the entrance hall for their first class, Harry's heart was beating very fast. 

As soon as he could, Harry dashed up to the Gryffindor tower and flung himself onto his four poster bed, opening his potions book as he did so.

"I've been thinking." He wrote, his excitement was evident in his haste to scribble the words down.

"A dangerous past time." Came the reply.

"I think I know a way for us to meet. Face to face."

Suddenly Severus's replies were as quick with excitement as his own.  
"How?"

"Have you heard of the Room of Requirement?"

"Obviously."

"Well there's our answer! I think if we both ask it, at the same time, to allows us to meet, it might work!"

"You think?"

"Well there is only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"Such a Gryffindor. It's worth a try I suppose."

Harry smiled. He knew Severus well enough now that his friend was clearly trying not to get his hopes up.

"There's a catch." He wrote.

"There always is..."

"Don't worry, it's nothing really only...if-when we do this, we'll be playing with Time." 

Harry wasn't sure why he capitalized that last word, but it has seemed fitting.

"Right."

Harry explained the situation the way Hermione had that morning.

"So I'll have to be invisible. You can't know my identity because it will alter your future. But I will need your he-"

"So we know each other later on in my lifetime then?"

Harry realized he was being interrupted a lot in this chapte- I mean today. He didn't know how to respond to that question without giving anything away. So instead he simply asked

"Do you think you should be asking me that?

"Hm. True. What is it you need me to do?"

"Do you know a potion that will make me invisible?"

He had thought about it for a long time. When Hermione had first mentioned the need to be invisible, Harry's first thought was that of his father's cloak. It was too risky though. He didn't know whether or not Severus would recognize the cloak. If there was one thing he knew that could never happen it was his friend seeing who he really was. He didn't know how Severus would react if he knew he had told his enemy's son that he was gay, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

"I do." Replied Severus, following that simple sentence with a book title and page number. "It doesn't take very long to make either...if you follow the instructions properly, with my guidance it should be done by the end of this week."

His excitement was back (had it ever left really?) and Harry found,once again, his heart making a bid for freedom from the cage of his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? It's taking a different turn now eh? Told ya it would :)

On Friday evening, Harry made an excuse to his mildly annoyed friends about following Malfoy, before darting out of the portrait hole under his invisibility cloak with the Marauders map under one arm, and the invisibility potion in his pocket. He walked quickly to the statue of the witch with the hollowed hump, quickly making sure the coast was clear before sliding down to the room below. He placed the cloak and the map in a small nook along with his school robes. Severus had explained to him that, the more layers he had on, the harder the potion would have to work to make him invisible, so there he stood in just a pair of trousers and a t-shirt. He took out the little vial of potion and downed the lot. The effects were immediate. He felt the cool liquid slide down his throat and then spread through his body. When he looked down at himself, there was nothing to see. The last thing he did before leaving for the Room of Requirement was take off his glasses and placing them on the top of the pile he had created.

He paced back and forth in front of that special spot of wall and looked up at the door that had suddenly appeared there. Holding his breath and, once again, making sure he was alone, he slowly pushed the door open and entered. The room looked like an abandoned common room, the light dim and reminiscent of the Slytherin dungeons. The green accents didn't help either. As Harry entered, he noticed slight changes happening to its appearance. The room brightened, and splashed of red were added to the existing green decor. A voice disrupted Harry's observations.

"Harry?"

The voice was familiar, and yet different. Younger, for one, but also unsure and almost timid; two things Snape would never let show in his adulthood. Clearly Severus was as nervous as Harry was. Harry's gaze fell to the figure who had spoke. Again, familiar, but different.

"Hello Severus."

At the sound of Harry's voice, Severus turned his gaze closer to where Harry stood, the smile playing on his lips was tentative. The silence between them grew as they both thought of what to say. Finally, Harry broke it.

"The instructions you gave me for the potion worked." 

Severus raised an eyebrow, an action reminiscent of his present counterpart.

"Clearly." He drawled.

The silence continued for the space of a heartbeat before the two boys burst out laughing. Just like that, the tension was gone. Their conversation flowed freely and eventually the two of them found themselves sitting side by side on one of the large squishy sofas by the fire, sipping on hot chocolate that had appeared in front of them just when they had started to feel thirsty.

"You don't know how disconcerting it is to talk to someone that you can't actually see." Severus said as his gaze continued to drift on its fruitless quest to see his companion. 

Harry felt like saying he knew a bit more than Severus thought he did considering how blurry everything was without his glasses, but he didn't.

"I'm right here." He replied instead, scooching closer and placing his hand on Severus's knee.

Severus stilled, his gaze dropping to the touch. This was the first time the two of them had made physical contact since they had been in the Room. Harry hadn't really thought anything of his actions, but the way Severus reacted made his insides flutter.

"Sorry." 

He started to move his hand away.

"N-no!"

Severus quickly reached out, gripping Harry's hand in his own.

"I... You're more real this way. I mean, now you can't be just a ghost or a dream. You're..."

His words drifted off, but Harry didn't say anything because now the hand squeezing his was joined by another that started running up the length of his arm. The hand found his shoulder and continued its path upwards. He shuddered when it reached his neck, causing the silent exploration to falter slightly before it continued up to follow his jawline. Harry closed his eyes as the gentle touch mapped the contours of his face, opening them again once it began to move back down. Down the other side of his neck, down along his other arm to end, mirroring the other hand so both his hands were being held by the boy in front of him.

Finally, Severus finished his sentence.

"You're real."

Harry swallowed hard.

"I'm real."

That night, after he had left the Room and gathered his belongings from the hump of the witch statue, he climbed into his four poster and thought about Severus's reaction. Sleep did not come quickly, but when he finally drifted into unconsciousness, his dreams were filled with those gentle hands. Hands that were a lot more cheeky than the ones that had grazed along his skin that evening. Hands that slid lower and lower before finally wrapping around him, stroking and cupping. Sleep may have not come quickly, but he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Ok! Hey guys! Sorry for the late post, but you would not believe how difficult it is to write sexy times. For me anyway, I'm not sure about other people...Anywho thank you all for being so patient and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> And please feel free to leave comments, question, quagmires and all that jazz! Also I didn't have a beta this time so if you see any mistakes they are completely my fault. Oops.

Over the course of their next few encounters the two adolescents came up with an unspoken agreement. Though they had not spoken about what had happened on that first encounter, Harry made sure he sat near enough to Severus so that a part of his body was touching him. Severus was appreciative of this, but he still yearned to see the Gryffindor he had grown so fond of.

One day, Harry strolled into the Room with a story on his tongue about a funny thing that had happened during Charms involving Seamus and an explosion that had nearly taken out the whole of the fourth floor, but the words died in his mouth when he saw Severus's expression.

He looked like he was trying to wear that mask of cool indifference his future counterpart had mastered so well, but he was failing. Harry saw immediately that something had happened.

"Sev? What's wrong?" He asked, moving over to where the boy sat and taking his hand in his own.

"Potter." Came the choked reply.

For one terrifying moment, Harry thought somehow Severus had found out his identity, but he quickly realized that it was his father that his friend was talking about. During their conversations, accounts of the sorts of things James had pulled on Severus had come up from time to time. This account was no different from the others, it seemed that James had charmed Sev's school books to scream bloody murder when he opened them, but his friend seemed to be taking it a lot harder this time. It seemed that the encounters with the Marauders were blurring in his friend's mind, snow-balling together so that each past encounter echoed along with each new one.

"I hate him." 

Severus's voice was filled with so much loathing that Harry winced. 

"Oh Sev...I am so sorry." He whispered, lifting one of his hands to Severus's cheek and brushing a loose strand of hair back to clear it from his face. Severus closed his eyes leaning into the touch and clasped Harry's hand in his own to hold it against his cheek. Then he turned his face, kissing Harry's palm. Harry lifted his other hand combing it through Severus's smooth hair before cupping the back of his head and pulling towards his own. Their foreheads touched. Their eyes closed. Severus lowered one of his hands, embracing Harry with it, pulling their bodies together. It felt like the most natural thing in the world for Harry to lift his head, placing a kiss where black hair met pale skin before resting his forehead back onto his friend's. When Severus reciprocated with a kiss to Harry's cheek, neither thought anything of it. Somewhere along the line the need for comfort changed to simply need. Who started the kiss, neither of them knew (and it was pure luck on Severus's part that he managed to located Harry's mouth if he had).

Harry found himself desperately pulling on Severus's robes and Severus helping to dispel of them. Soon they were both in just shirts and trousers, but that was still not enough.

More skin. More touch. More. 

They seemed to both be torn between wanting to kiss one another and wanting to relieve each other of clothing. Eventually the unspoken decision was made and their shirts were flung off in a rush before they pressed against each other, mouths meeting once more. At this point it was less about finesse and more about speed and quantity as each competed to kiss the other absolutely senseless. Harry was the first to divert his kisses downwards, along Severus's neck and collar and then lower. Whether this was because Harry was the braver of the two or simply because Severus was having enough trouble finding Harry's face let alone the rest of him, it was hard to know. And then Harry's mouth found Severus's chest and Severus gasped as invisible hands fumbled with the fly on his trousers as he ran his hands up and down a toned back that he could not see. He closed his eyes on the seemingly empty room before him, trying to imagine the figure in front of him and desperately wishing he could see. Hands enclosed around his own and brought them down so he could undo Harry's zip. That was the plan anyway, but Severus had another in mind and he grinned wickedly as his hand bypassed the zip and engulfed the bulge below it. Harry gasped as his fantasies from the last chapt- I mean the past few nights became reality. His hips bucked involuntarily, seeking more friction.

"Sev..." The name came out more of an exhale than spoken word. Those cheeky hands were all he could think about, one rubbing against him, the other groping around before finally finding his zip and pulling it down. Severus freed him from the confines of denim suddenly bringing the caresses into sharper focus. Harry reciprocated, reaching down into Severus's pants and grasping the hard flesh he found there causing Severus to inhale sharply. Harry matched Severus's pace taking on a "learn by feel" approach as the excitement began to build. The air was soon filled with gasps and soft groans as their movements became faster and faster. The pressure was building. Harry could feel it gaining momentum, like a wave - no, at this point more like a fucking tsunami and he could feel it rushing towards the end. And then it hit him. He desperately tried to keep his hand moving on Severus though it jerked erratically as he shuddered. He opened his eyes in time to see Severus gasp out his name before he too was bowled over with pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliffhanger here folks! Thank Merlenyn for speeding up my progress on this chapter!

The weeks following were a blur of happiness as the relationship between the two boys grew. Harry felt absolute elation which was slowly devouring his fear of Severus discovering his identity.

Severus on the other hand, was not quite as happy with the arrangements as he made out. He loved this relationship he had. If he was being honest with himself, he loved the boy he was having a relationship with, but it was getting harder and harder for him to feel completely satisfied when he couldn't see that person. It wasn't that he cared how this mysterious person looked, he did not think someone who looked like himself could be in a position to be picky about that sort of thing. And anyway, he had grown to love him even without being able to see him. But it was so difficult opening his eyes to a seemingly empty room when there was a person right in front of him. He wanted to see the facial expression of that person when he made them laugh, made them gasp...made them come. He wanted to see if they too had that look in their eyes of adoration and happiness that he was sure were displayed on his own; see those little intricacies that made up who that person was. Who Harry was. Harry. He shook his head. He had been thinking about Harry as just a "person" again. Any old person. He was at war with himself because not seeing Harry made him almost anonymous in identity, but when he spoke, when they touched...he was so much more than that; so much more complex than just a person and yet quite simple really...he was Harry. 

Severus let out a deep breath. He knew that what he was planning to do was wrong. He knew his actions could have ramifications that he could not even dream of. But he also knew that he had to see the boy he was in love with. 

They met a of couple days later in the Room. He had arrived before Harry had and was deep in thought when Harry's voice brought him back to the present.

"Sorry I'm late Sev!" 

Severus smiled at the nickname. 

"My defense against the dark arts teacher kept me after class for Merlin knows what reason. It's honestly as if nothing I do is ever good enough for him." 

Harry stopped himself from saying any more. He was treading in dangerous waters right now. He had to divert the topic. Now. Oh Merli -

"Sounds like a right old git to me." Severus gave a half smile in Harry's general direction. "From what you've told me, you're quite excellent at the subject. Who cares what some daft, stuffy professor thinks."

Harry was so thankful Severus couldn't see his face. He didn't know how the present Severus would think about his past self calling him a "right old git", but the thought was enough to cause a rupture in Harry's brain that he controlled to come out as a chuckle instead of a fit of maniacal laughter.

"So how have you been?" Harry asked after he recovered, hoping the quick change of topic went unnoticed. It did and the two of them chatted amicably away for awhile before Harry began to get distracted; distracted by the way Severus's hand, that had laid gently on his own was now tracing soft patterns on his skin. 

"Mmmm." 

The noise escaped from his throat before he was crushing his lips to Severus's, pressing himself entirely against him. They were soon lying on the sofa, well Severus was anyway. Harry was lying on top of Severus and they were both rubbing against each other, their pelvises aligned in that oh so sweet manner. Then Severus reached his hand between them, undoing their zips and freeing them before wrapping his hand around them both. Harry made a noise that sounded a lot like "sweet Merlin almighty" before continuing the trail of kisses he had been making along Severus's jawline to his earlobe. Harry's hand made its way down to join with Severus's and soon they were both writhing, on the verge of oblivion and desperate to slip off the edge.

"H-Harry." Severus gasped as his body stiffened, before shuddering as he finally fell.

Harry inhaled sharply but didn't manage to say anything before he followed him over.

The two boys were tangled together on the couch. Their clothing was discarded in a pile beside them having been removed throughout the course of the evening. Somehow their positions had been reversed so that now it was Harry who lay sprawled on the couch with Severus on top of him. Severus listened to Harry's breath. It was deep and even. Now was his chance.

Slowly he reached down into the pile of robes and took out a small vial of gray liquid. He uncorked the potion as he slowly sat up and then poured a couple drops onto Harry's skin. He could feel Harry move under him, but his breathing remained steady.

Severus watched in fascination as the antidote began to reveal the sleeping form of his lover. It started at his toes and crept steadily upwards. Now he could see the calves he had felt rub against his own in their embracing. He sighed contentedly as the potion revealed thighs and then worked its way up to the object that had starred in the pleasure he had been experiencing these past month or so. He stared at it a few moments longer before continuing to follow the potions progress with his gaze. A well toned chest and arms were revealed next and Severus silently thanked the stars for quiditch. When the potion reached Harry's neck Severus found himself holding his breath which was released in a gasp when the potion's work was complete.

"J-James?!"

The sleepy figure beneath him stirred, stretching, and rubbed his eyes.

"What's that Sev?" he murmured before opening his eyes fully.

Severus scrambled onto the floor as quickly as he could and stood up, starring in horror. Those eyes were not the dark brown of his loathsome enemy, but the emerald green of his closest friend.

Harry looked confused at Severus's expression before looking down at himself, then jerked his head back up with a look that now matched Severus's.

"What have you done?!" Harry shouted.

Severus watched, mouth agape, as Harry snatched at his clothing, swiftly put them on and dashed to the exit.

"Wait!" called Severus after the retreating figure. A slam of the door was the only reply he got.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! The story seems to have taken a bit of a angsty turn. As always, comments, feedback etc are encouraged! I'm a new writer and am always looking for constructive criticism!

Harry sprinted out of the Room of Requirement, spun around, and slammed the door closed. He leaned his forehead against it as it swiftly changed from door to wall. He shook his head sadly, the stone pressing harder against his skin. They had had such a wonderful...thing...between them. He had lik - oh who was he kidding - loved being with him. But Severus would never be interested in his rival's son. He had hated James and, from the way he had reacted to seeing him, he had hated Harry as well. And now the reason for Snape's loathing for him became clear. Seeing Harry and knowing what was going to happen between them...It all made sense now. No wonder Snape had treated him that badly the moment he stepped into the school.

"Why did you have to go and ruin something that was so perfect?" Harry murmured against the wall.

"I was about to ask you the same question." A deep voice that was all too familiar replied.

Harry spun around.

There stood his Potions professor (because, to Harry, Snape would only ever be his Potions professor no matter what position he was actually in), a sneer playing along his lips. The sneer did not match the emotions that churned behind his dark eyes however. Harry couldn't make out what they were, they morphed so quickly.

"What do you mean? We could have been happy! But you had to go and see who I was didn't you? I know you used an antidote! You were still holding the vial in your hand when I left just now! But you know what they say about curiosity and cats." Harry spat out bitterly.

Snape didn't know who "they" were or what "they" said about curiosity and cats, but he figured Harry must be referring to some muggle turn of phrase. In any case, it was not important and he quickly dispelled any thoughts from his mind pertaining to such trivial subjects. 

"Do you know how difficult it was for me?" 

Snape's voice was low with the same complexity of emotions that reflected in his eyes. 

"Anyone would have done the same in that situation, especially at that age. Especially me. You had been one of the few who had shown me kindness, shown me that there was still some good in the world. You had become such an important person in my life. Of course I wanted to see what you looked like."

"But I saw your expression when you saw me! I heard the disgust and horror in your voice when you thought I was my father. You hated him so much, of course you were going to react that way knowing that you had been sleeping with his son."

Harry looked away from Snape's steady gaze. It was too much. He couldn't take this. 

"Is that what you really thought?" 

The whisper was so low that Harry had a hard time knowing if he had simply imagined it. But Snape was speaking again, more loudly this time.

"That all those months I had with you, spent f-falling in love with you," Snape seemed to choke on the words as if they had spilled from his mouth against is will. "all those feelings I had for you, you think would have changed that quickly after finding out your identity?"

Harry's head whipped around at those words, green eyes meeting black once more. Snap- Severus...had fallen...in love with him? Snape shook his head and let out a small sigh.

"I admit I was shocked Harry, but my feelings were too strong for you to be changed that easily." The use of his name, the soft tone that had been used to say it, made Harry's heart soften.

"But...but you've shown nothing but hatred towards me since my very first day at Hogwarts." 

"Not because I was disgusted by who you were! Are! You left me Harry!"

Snape's voice raised to an anguished shout. He whipped his head around, anxious that someone had heard; that someone was near by. The corridor, however, remained empty. His gaze met Harry's once more.

"You just left me with nothing: no goodbye, no explanation, nothing. This was the last time I saw you as my younger self." He indicated to the patch of wall that concealed the Room of Requirement. "Imagine someone you love just leaving you like that."

Snape's voice had lowered again so that the last sentence was barely a whisper. He was looking at the floor now, his confession having taken its toll on his ability to look at Harry any longer. After Harry had left there had been no one to turn to. Lily had gotten mad with him at the end of that year after the "mudblood" incident and there friendship had never really been the same afterwards. So he had sought out the people who would take him into their group and show him some form of friendship. Unfortunately they had also shown him the darkness that went along with being a death eater. 

"Oh Sev..."

Severus looked up in time for soft lips to press themselves against his own. Frankly, Harry had been aiming for his forehead, but was completely satisfied with the turn of events. He found himself backing Severus up until his back was pressed against the stone wall. He reached up to tangle his hands in the long strands of inky-black hair, brining his lover's face closer to his own. 

Then a thought burst into Harry's mind.

"But I could go back couldn't I? I could go back and make things right!" Harry spoke as he started to pace back and forth at the Room's entrance.

"No." Snape grabbed Harry's arm, stopping him. "We've tampered enough with the time line as it is. I cannot let you do anymore."

Harry sighed in disappointment. He was soon enveloped in blackness and warmth as Snape embraced him.

"I know exactly what you mean." he said softly speaking into the top of Harry's head.

Harry laughed, hearing the soft humour in Severus's voice.

"I love you Sev." He said before resting his head on Severus's shoulder.

Severus closed his eyes, letting out a small exhale, at the sound of those words he had hoped to hear for such a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little late in coming, but hopefully it will be worth it! Enjoy!

They re-entered the Room of Requirement. Of course the Severus from the past wasn't present (or futured either. Too many tenses can get a bit..well...tense) and they only needed one Severus to accomplish what they required at the moment. The Room had changed with just a bed in one corner and a fireplace along the opposite wall. They didn't really take in too many of the details as their attention was directed more on each other. Soft whispers of sweet nothingness and gasps of pleasure echoed on the stone walls. Harry was undressed first having the lesser amount of clothes on to begin with. 

"That was much easier to do this time around." Severus murmured, thankful to finally be able to see what he was doing. Harry chuckled, but Severus was too enraptured by the figure in front of him to find the humour in what he had said.

Harry stood in the firelight, the warm glow illuminating his golden skin and reflecting in his glasses. Severus quickly discarded those so he could see the emerald of his lover's eyes. He undressed more slowly, wanting more to illicit pleasure on Harry than see to his own needs. Harry was having none of that. He all but tore the buttons off of Severus's robes in order to get to the body underneath. When he finally got to the white cotton of an undershirt, Severus held is hands to prevent him from progressing.

"What?" Harry asked. "What is it?"

Severus gazed at his partner before replying.

"I'm not the same Harry. The last time we did this, I was a lot younger. A lot more-"

His worries were broken by the sound of Harry's laughter. 

"Sev," Harry spoke through his fits. "If you can still want me after learning who I am and my abrupt disappearance from your life all those years ago, there is no way a bit of aging is going to put me off you."

Severus opened is mouth, trying to distinguish if what Harry had said was a compliment or not, but thoughts were quickly dispelled from his mind as lips pressed against his own. And then the undershirt was off and he found himself in only his pants, tented by his arousal. He looked down Harry's body. It seemed that Harry was just as happy to see him. Ohhh he had to do something about that. He knelt down, feeling every year of his age, but not caring at this point. Harry let out a breath above him.

"Sev-"

But it was too late. Severus's lips were caressing the tip of his length and the rest of what Harry had wanted to say came out as a groan. Harry combed his fingers through Severus's long black hair, gently cupping the back of his head and pushing deeper into the wet warmth of his mouth. His breath stuttered as Severus's tongue did wicked things and moaned when he pulled away just before Harry found release. This time Severus did chuckle as Harry vocalized his displeasure. He stood up taking the younger man's hand and leading him towards the bed.

"I think we've waited long enough to do this right Harry." he said as his maneuvered himself onto the bed. Harry followed right behind him, failing to mention that it had been Severus, not he, who had done the waiting. Best not to spoil the mood at this point. Instead he lay down and traced the pale flesh beside him with tentative fingers. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit nervous. Severus leaned up and over him, pushing him lightly so that he was fully lying on his back, and kissing him all the while. He closed his eyes, caught up in the pleasure, seeking more and more skin with his hungry mouth. Gentleness was soon left behind as urgency took over. His eyes flew open as a slick hand (from what he was unconcerned with at the moment) caressed his opening. Severus was methodical in all aspects of his life, this being no different. Harry felt himself slowly relaxing, opening to the foreign feelings he was experiencing. He opened his legs wider to accommodate the invasion and Severus shifted so that he was between them. He positioned himself and then-

Harry gasped, arching his back as Severus slowly sank, inch by inch. Finally they were flush and the two paused to catch their breath. Severus looked down at the flushed face below him, overwhelmed. Harry's eyes had been shut, but he slowly opened them, staring back, pupils blown wide with pleasure. And then they began to move. Slowly, shallowly, then more forcefully as the pace quickened. Hands trailed rough lines over damp flesh as each tried to get closer to the other. And then Harry was overcome, streams of white splashing onto his chest. Severus shuddered as Harry clamped down on him involuntarily. He rode the pleasure and then he shuddered even more as he was overcome too. He collapsed, his weight to much to bare.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither willing to shatter the moment, this perfect moment that could not be real but was anyway. But inevitably reality made its existence known. It was Severus who finally spoke. 

"Harry, you need to collect all your memories of our relationship." He sat up, fumbling for his wand which had rolled down beside the bed. Harry was still basking in the glow of post-pleasure and did not immediately understand what Severus had said.

"What?" his face scrunched in confusion. "Why? You want to make a mental scrapbook or something?"

Severus looked at him as though he had gone the other type of mental.

"No." He finally said before explaining, "You-Know-Who could look into your mind at any moment. He could look into mine too but I, unlike you, have mastered the art of occulmency (Harry ignored the textbook show of smug Slytherin behaviour). If he learns of our relationship both our lives will be at risk."

Harry's vacant smile fell quickly as if Severus had poured a bucket of icy water over his head. Severus was getting dressed now, scouring the Room for clothing and putting his own on while tossing Harry's onto the bed. Harry seemed to be on auto pilot as he put them on.

"But Severus, can't you hold on for a moment? We just finished having mind-blowing sex and now you're talking about Volde-"

"Do not speak his name!"

"The point remains Sev! I mean talk about being a mood killer for one thing. And for another, could this not wait until - would you stop waving that thing in front of my face!"

Severus continued to hold out the small glass beaker to Harry as he spoke. 

"Right now, every moment we waste bickering could be the moment You-Know-Who decides to look into your mind. It cannot wait. I'm sorry Harry, I truly am, but you must believe that I am only doing this to protect you."

Harry took the beaker.

"Do you just have these on you at all times?" he asked playfully.

Severus's mouth quirked up, but he did not answer. Harry sighed. He found his wand eventually and put the tip of it to his temple. The strands that collected on it were dropped carefully into the container before he put the cork stopper back over it's opening.

"Have you collected them all Harry? If there is any hint of our relationship in your mind left Dumbledore's entire plan could be for not. We can't trust that your occlumency is good enough t-"

"Sev." Harry murmured soothingly. "I have them all, see?" 

He held up the beaker, swirling its silvery contents and holding it up to the light.

"I thought there would be more. It's funny to see them out in the open like this you know? All those moments we had together, right here." 

Harry was too busy gazing at his memories to see the small sad smile on Severus's face.

"You know Sev?"

Harry looked up when his lover didn't reply, but he only had time to glimpse that face and know what Severus was going to do a split second before he did it.

"Obliviate." Severus whispered and everything went black.

And then Harry was rising up through the inky blackness, tumbling out onto the cold stone floor of the headmaster's office and blinking in the bright midday sun. The pensieve rippled once, the last indication of Harry's exit from its depths, before going still.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argh. It's done. Not my best work, but it (hopefully) will only get better from here. I'd like to thank everyone who has kudos/bookmarked/thought "hey this shit isn't bad" about this story. You all are brilliant <3 (unleashing my inner Arthur from Cabin Pressure there...If any of you are Cabin Pressure fans say 'aye' in the comments!)
> 
> Until next time...stay classy

Earlier that day...

Harry, Ron and Hermione gazed out over what was once the stately and picturesque grounds of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now the landscape lay in ruins before them, a mixer of mud, blood and rubble; an image that spoke of conflict and loss...that's what you get in a war. But it also spoke of hope. It was over. The war was won. Voldemort was dead and even now, so soon after the battle, figures could be seen bobbing in and out of the ruins working on the biggest clean up the school had ever seen. Filch wasn't the most pleasant person in the world, but no one deserved to clean up such a mess on their own. Teachers and students from each and every house were working together to return the school to its former glory. The golden trio were paused from their task of restoring the stone front steps leading up to the entrance hall.

"Harry."

The voice of Professor McGonagall echoed out from the oak front doors preceeding her figure as she climbed carefully out, avoiding some of the bigger piles of stone and statue.

Harry turned, smiling at her as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"Yes Headmistress."

As she drew nearer he notice that she had a small round package clasped in her hand. She raised it up, handing it to him as she spoke.

"I found this while restoring the Headmaster's office. My office. It's addressed to you."

"Thank you." He took the object, studying it for a moment before releasing it from the confines of its wrapping. It was a snitch. One of his winning snitches it seemed because as his hand brushed against its suface it opened to reveal a small glass beaker filled with silvery liquid.

A small piece of scroll fell out as well and Harry bent to pick it up. The message was short and simple in familiar handwriting.

_Forgive me._

"Memories?" Hermione wonder allowed. "Whose are they?"

"I don't know." Harry murmured, studying the gently swirling substance before looking back at the note. "Could I use the pensieve in your office Headmistress?"

"Of course. You know the way. Don't worry about a password." She seemed to have read his mind. "The gargoyle statue is still in the process of being repaired by Professor Flitwick."

Harry nodded and headed towards the castle.

"I'll be right back." He said over his shoulder when his friends made to join him. "This won't take long."

And it hadn't. He was lying on the floor of the Headmistress's office still staring at the pensieve but his world was completely different. He had seen so much, learned so much, that it was hard to believe that this was even the same day. Those had been his memories, he realized.

"Severus."

Sadness washed over him. He picked himself up and began to wander, thinking. He didn't know where he was headed until he had finished pacing the seventh floor corridor. His only thoughts had been of Severus. When the door appeared he stepped through and nearly collapsed with emotion. The room from his memories stood before him. This was proof that the they had been genuine. He hadn't thought they were fake, but he was no longer that naive boy believing everything he was shown. Book five taught him that. But there it all was; same red and green decor, same fireplace, same bed. Harry beelined for the latter, diving onto it and making a sharp sound when something hard dug into his chest. He propped himself up onto his elbows to see what the offending object was. He recognized it immediately. It was the textbook. THE textbook. He scrambled up into a sitting position, grabbing the book as he did so and flipped it open to the familiar page. Hurriedly he grabbed a quill and ink from the bedside table, but he paused before the tip touched paper. Severus had told him not to. Severus hadn't wanted him to mess with time any more than he had done so already.

But he had to. He had to try. He had lost too many people in his life already without having any way to save them. He thought for a very long time, wondering how to warn Severus without giving away too much. In the end he went for the short and simple and hoped for the best.

Sev,

Beware of the snake.

Harry

Oh god that was so bad. Too simple. So ineloquent. He desperately wanted to cross it out. He desperately wanted to write more. To thank him, to tell him that he loved him...to give him some hope in his otherwise dark life. But he didn't know what to say.

He didn't wait for a reply. Breathing deeply he closed the book, setting it beside the quill and ink. Then he resolutely headed for the exit, turning to shut the door behind himself. He took a deep breath before saying loudly, "You the intimidatingly handsome teacher lurking infront of the Room of Requirement to make your dramatic entrance, me the dashing yet oblivious student being caught unawares...Must we always meet this way? "

And then he turned. And exhaled as his green eyes met onyx ones.

"Oh thank Merlin." He rushed into Severus' arms. "If you hadn't been there I would have...I don't know what I would have done, but I would have looked like a right cock doing it."

Severus shook his head, a smile playing on his lips and murmured, "I got your message."

Harry pressed against Severus's chest so he could look him quizzically in the eye.

"I thought I was the only one who could state the obvious?"

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes as Harry's laughter echoed along the empty corridor.

"I was trying to say thank you, but I can see now that I shouldn't have even bothered."

"Thank you for saving your life? It's kind of what I do now isn't it? Saving peoples lives. All in a days work really."

Severus snorted, squeezing Harry closer to him and burying his head in messy dark locks of hair.

"I guess there are some advantages to having an obnoxious fucking Gryffindor using my textbook."


End file.
